parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Giant Clam
The giant clams are the members of the clam genus Tridacna that are the largest living bivalve mollusks. There are actually several species of "giant clams" in the genus Tridacna, which are often misidentified for Tridacna gigas, the most commonly intended species referred to as “the giant clam”. Tridacna gigas is one of the most endangered clam species. Antonio Pigafetta documented these in his journal as early as 1521. One of a number of large clam species native to the shallow coral reefs of the South Pacific and Indian oceans, they can weigh more than 200 kilograms (440 lb), measure as much as 120 cm (47 in) across and have an average lifespan in the wild of over 100 years. They are also found off the shores of the Philippinesand in the South China Sea in the coral reefs of Sabah (Malaysian Borneo). The giant clam lives in flat coral sand or broken coral and can be found at depths of as much as 20 m (66 ft). Its range covers the Indo-Pacific, but populations are diminishing quickly, and the giant clam has become extinct in many areas where it was once common. The maxima clam has the largest geographical distribution among giant clam species; it can be found off high- or low-elevation islands, in lagoons or fringing reefs. Its rapid growth rate is likely due to its ability to cultivate algae in its body tissue. Although larval clams are planktonic, they become sessile in adulthood. The creature's mantle tissues act as a habitat for the symbiotic single-celled dinoflagellate algae (zooxanthellae) from which the adult clams get most of their nutrition. By day, the clam opens its shell and extends its mantle tissue so that the algae receive the sunlight they need to photosynthesise. Gallery Clam in the smurfs travel the world.png Clam ty-the-tasmanian-tiger.png ClamboCountry.png Batw 040 clam.png help-im-a-fish-disneyscreencaps.com-2444.jpg|Help! I'm a Fish / A Fish Tale (2000) sharkbait-reef-disneyscreencaps.com-3166.jpg|Shark Bait (2006) IMG_0602.jpg|Finding Dory (2016) Books 21F6370D-5427-45C8-A07C-4F033AAC62F5.jpeg 2B5A04AF-80F0-4018-B451-10A113E1D566.jpeg 23D1A495-8B26-47E2-8320-540ECD7F5266.jpeg 48E4A5F7-6D24-4F7C-80C1-268BA9AA1E2F.jpeg 83000E54-5D84-4287-B81A-886DD4384779.jpeg 9CF610BD-F3C4-424C-8DF4-E81649D25EF2.jpeg AFC5D403-55D2-4796-848E-FB3D534FAC31.jpeg A5F8C52D-F0A4-4107-9DD1-EB0A6E362D3C.jpeg 166AE95E-1FCB-4523-862C-8E94F216B321.jpeg 6F4B8DCB-FF13-4606-8A0F-CEA156D066A5.jpeg 277BF06F-2ADC-5634-973D-9F05A327C432.jpeg DSC 4913fgd.JPG IMG 0052fdxgvc.JPG IMG 0271reef.JPG IMG 2862.JPG IMG_9726.JPG IMG_0372hjb.JPG Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Ocean Animals Category:Donkey Kong Animals Category:Zoo Cup Animals Category:Shark and Other Sea Creatures Dictionary Animals Category:Ty the Tasmanian Tiger Animals Category:The Animal Atlas Animals Category:My First Book of Animals from A to Z Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:Scholastic Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:101 Freaky Animals Animals Category:101 Animal Records Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:The Great Animal Search Animals Category:How to Clean a Hippopotamus Animals Category:Steve Jenkins Animals Category:Nature Series Animals Category:Incredible Sea Creatures Animals Category:100 Facts: Oceans Animals Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Animals Category:Skansen Animals Category:DK First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Tap Zoo Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:Sea Creatures (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Help! I'm a Fish Animals Category:The Reef Animals Category:Reef Life A Guide to Tropical Marine Life Animals Category:A diver's guide to Reef Life Animals Category:Finding Dory Animals Category:Nemo Franchise Animals Category:The Backyardigans Animals